They noticed those little things
by aiiro
Summary: Dealing with each other's antics for the past years, the Guardians can't help but notice trivial details with their fellow members. Family fic.


Hibari, aside from being the head of the Foundation that serves as the information-gathering group of the Vongola, he is also the resident battle-maniac of the family has developed a keen eye for noticing the simplest of habits of his opponents. He noticed…

… Rokudo Mukuro stops doing his creepy laugh whenever he needs to concentrate in doing a large-scale illusion.

…Chrome Dokuro ceases doing the flashy action of twirling her trident around before summoning an illusion whenever she is in a dire situation.

...Lambo fights more efficiently if you put him with Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Ryohei.

…Sasagawa Ryohei is not worthy to become a tactician: his opponents already knew before he could execute the plan because of his loud mouth. He rather makes good bait, instead.

…Yamamoto Takeshi, obliviously, developed an intuition for illusion ever since he first suffered defeat from the Phantom Knight.

…Gokudera Hayato stops cursing and doubles the amount of cigarettes he smokes whenever he needs to plan a detailed strategy.

…Sawada Tsunayoshi does not keep his gloves or pills near him. He still needed the infant to throw them to him in cases he was needed to fight. Damn peace-loving herbivore.

But Hibari doesn't care about stupid things like that as long as he can bite them to death.

* * *

Mukuro, as expected for the sociopath inside him, has taken pleasure in manipulating the people around him. He observes and figures out their weakness. Of course, his allies are not exempted from this as he knows how to manipulate his fellow Guardians on the palm of his hand by pushing their right buttons. He noticed…

…Hibari Kyoya's berserk button lies on Namimori Middle School. Threatening to destroy the discipline in the said school is already as good as setting off a homicidal Hibari on your tail. This is the technique Mukuro usually employs when he is bored and itching for a fight.

…Chrome's … well, you don't exactly need to push a button to manipulate her, she will do what you a favor if you just ask her. She's sweet, naïve and innocent after all.

…Lambo, unsurprisingly, has a mountain load of fears. The kid is a coward after all. But to manipulate him, it is better if you just prepare and give him bribes. This way, he will do the favor efficiently. (If you use his fears, the kid will be afraid and only screw up.)

…Sasagawa Ryohei's weakness is undoubtedly his younger sister. He will go through extreme lengths just to keep his sister safe and innocent from the underground world.

…Yamamoto Takeshi's, interestingly, is the simplest out of the others. It's not hard to notice that the simple-minded idiot personality he has usually slips away when his friends are threatened.

…Gokudera Hayato's control buttons can be found on his steel loyalty to Sawada Tsunayoshi. The puppy will almost do anything for his beloved Juudaime. Anything.

…Sawada Tsunayoshi, interestingly, is the only one whose buttons Mukuro does not have his grasp on. After all, the only one who can only control Sawada Tsunayoshi like a toy is the Arcobaleno, Reborn. The mere sight of the infant with a Leon Hammer on hand is enough to make Sawada Tsunayoshi tremble in fear.

Mukuro knows, but he wouldn't tell another soul about these things. It'll spoil his fun, after all. _Kufufufu…_

* * *

Chrome trains herself by trying to create an illusionary world like her Mukuro-sama's. Every night before she would go to sleep, she would lighten her flame and practice. Over the course of years she finally mastered it but not without having a few failures along the way. These failures are when she would accidentally slip into the dreams of her fellow Guardians. Nevertheless, during these few accidental trips, she noticed…

…Mukuro-sama sometimes has nightmares about his childhood. During these times, Chrome would always restrain herself from helping him (she knows that anyone would be furious if someone looked at their private memory). Rather, than helping him directly, she would step out of his dream and prepare some chocolate parfait (her and Mukuro's favorite) for them to eat together after he woke up in the middle of the night, claiming it was because of a whim.

…Hibari-san was a light sleeper. He seldom dreams about anything, but if he has it usually involves a lot of fighting and blood. (There are also times where she saw him dreamt about conquering the world: ordering everyone to wear pompadour hairstyle and sing the Namimori school anthem. Chrome wasn't sure on what she should do; she decided to kept quiet about this and let things unfold.)

…Lambo-san, even in his dreams, likes to play with I-pin-chan. The two of them would play together (with Lambo always winning in the end) until Maman calls them for snacks (which are usually pancakes with… grape syrup). Though as he grew up, Chrome noticed that these sweet, innocent dreams were slowly replaced by nightmares with Lambo being chased by a silhouette of a woman with a smoking tray on hand. This scene was familiar but she couldn't quite place a finger where she saw it.

…Ryohei-san was training even in his dreams. Chrome would always saw him jogging, running all throughout his sleep. Sometimes she can't help but wonder: _does he even rest?_

…Takeshi-kun plays baseball together with the whole Guardians. It starts as friendly game until it turns out to be a full-blown battle royal with each of the Guardians using their Vongola Gear. Chrome thinks this dream is way too much realistic.

…Hayato-kun's dreams, surprisingly, were very much calming which the opposite of his usual temper is. Whenever Chrome accidentally steps inside his dream, a warm, calming piano sound would envelope her and there were times she would see a faint silhouette of a very beautiful woman.

…Bossu's dreams usually vary from time to time. There are times when Chrome saw him dream about being married to Kyoko-chan (which always end up as Kyoko being an undercover agent and arresting him), Reborn-san and Colonello-san treating him as a punching bag (this doesn't seem to differ much from reality though), his paper works coming to life and trying to kill him (the paper works weirdly chant: _"Kufufufufu"_ , " _I'll bite you to death_ ", " _Trash"_ and " _Do it with your dying will!"_ ) and a lot of others. From this, she concluded that Bossu has broad imagination. He might even be a better illusionist than her if he only had mist flames.

Chrome noticed all of these. She keeps her silence and only smiles mysteriously.

* * *

After graduating from middle school, Ryohei's life took a slow changing. His heated and unstoppable passion for boxing slowly shifted to medicine. He still loves boxing, but after witnessing Irie nearly dying in the Choice battle in the future, he knows he can't afford to let that happen again. After graduating, he became the Guardian's personal doctor. After reading their medical records, he can't help but noticed…

…Hibari is a very, very, very health conscious person. If he just sneezed once, he would admit himself immediately in the Namimori Hospital. Ryohei thinks that what he is doing is bothersome but when he heard that the Disciplinary Committee has control over the said hospital, he didn't know if he should pity the hospital or not.

…Mukuro's right eye suffers from color blindness: it could only see the color red. With this information in mind, he concluded that the reason why Mukuro only agrees to watch gore movies together with them was because it was the only genre he could enjoy. After all, it contains a lot of blood splashing scenes. He only hopes that Sawada and Lambo can get over their fear these movies or else, someone might become deaf from their loud screams.

…Chrome's body took a lot of time in adapting the illusionary organs Mukuro had supplied her. Because the mist flames that were being used was Mukuro's, their compatibility was high but it was still not a hundred percent, thus imposing some problems to her digestion. She never voiced these problems, seeing that having digestion problems was way better than being dead. But when she started to supply her missing organs, Ryohei knows that she has relieved herself from the minor problems she was facing. A proof of that is she now never held back eating her beloved chocolates (which is very hard to digest).

…Lambo occasionally has some bruises hidden underneath his cow suit. When he confronted Lambo about it, the younger one shyly admitted to him that he was practicing some martial arts with I-pin behind their back. This made the flame of youth burn once again inside Ryohei, and tried to teach him boxing. Lambo immediately shot down his offer saying he will be content having I-pin to spar with him.

…Yamamoto places a great deal of importance to his arms. He always avoids injuring them, protecting them at all costs. When asked if playing the baseball is the reason why, he simply shakes his head, grins and answers: "Well, how can I use my sword to protect the Family if my arms are injured?"

…Gokudera is the one who least cares for his health. Aside from being a chain smoker, Octopus Head is also prone to overwork himself with missions and stresses himself in trying to maintain the order within the Family. Ryohei will not be surprised if one day he found out that Gokudera's hair is actually colored white not silver due to the stress he put himself in.

…Sawada never got sick which was really ironic since everyone knows how much he prays to be sick whenever he is needed in a meeting (or even just when his paper works are piling a large heap).

Ryohei's the one taking care of them, so it's extremely natural for him to notice these things.

* * *

Having a sweet tooth ever since he was a child, Lambo took the liberty of assigning himself to be the one in-charge of the dessert menu in the kitchen. Lambo noticed…

…Chrome, like any other girls, has a sweet tooth. Though unlike Kyoko and Haru, who only has a certain day of the month to indulge themselves, he and Chrome always stuff themselves with sweets whenever they want.

…Hibari doesn't like to eat sweet stuff. Though every time Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Chrome made some chocolates for the guys on Valentines, he will always accept and eat one.

…Mukuro has a not-so-secret chocolate addiction. The pineapple head was willing to put anyone who committed the grave sin of eating his chocolate stash to hell. (This is first-hand experienced by Lambo. Ever since that certain incident, he stayed away from chocolates and stuck only to his favorite grape candies.)

…Turf top shares Kyoko's favorite sweets: cream puffs. It's somehow cute, in a certain way.

…Baseball idiot prefers Japanese confectionaries rather than Western ones.

…Stupidera likes eating nougats especially when he was devising some sort of plans or strategies. Sometimes, he also eats them as substitute whenever he ran out of cigarette to smoke.

…Dame-Tsuna has no favorite sweets. He would eat whatever is served to him (of course, with the sole exception of Bianchi's poison cooking though he common to be the victim of her cooking). Not surprising, since according to Fuuta he has 308 favorite dishes.

Lambo feels proud to discover these; you've just got to have to keep an eye for these little things.

* * *

Ever since he was a child, Yamamoto already made a name for himself for being the guy who can easily get along with everyone – and this extends to drunk people. It was a thing that originated when he was still helping his father ran their sushi shop; their frequent customers usually drank sake while eating sushi. When their customers get drunk, Yamamoto usually attends to them – listening to their life stories and work grumblings. Over time, he finally discovered that there are different types of drunk and when he attended his first drinking session in the Vongola, he noticed…

…Lambo (who was still underage to drink alcohol but been forced by Iemitsu to drink some) is a crying drunk. He becomes a pessimist that will tell everyone he met his sob story and cry on how I-pin beat the hell out of the bullies easily while he was cowering in fear. (' _I'm the man!_ *hic* _I was the one_ *hic* _who was supposed to be_ *hic* _doing the beating_ *hic* _not the other way around!_ *hic*')

…Sempai is the second who has a high alcohol resistance. It would take at least fifteen bottles to take him out and get drunk. He is not very much different from his sober state though he becomes more expressive with his love for Kurokawa. ( _"HANAAAAAAAAA! I EXTREMELY LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE MARRY ME!" "I-Idiot! Why are you proposing when you are drunk?! It's not romantic at all!"_ It should be noted that the next day, Kurokawa Hana was shyly showing off her engagement ring to her friends.)

…Chrome, surprisingly, was the one who changes the most when drunk. From her shy and silent behavior, she adopts a more Mukuro-ish attitude. ( _"Mufufufufufu! Who dares to call me 'Pineapple Pirate'?!" "Hahi?! Tsuna-san, what happened to Chrome-chan?! She even created her own signature laugh!" "Hiie! C-Chrome! Stop summoning your illusions!" "Kufufufu…_ " *sheds proud motherly tears* " _Nagi, you've grown well."_ )

…Hibari is the resident lightweight. He gets drunk very easily that one could say alcohol is his only weakness. But no, because when a sober Hibari is scary, a drunken Hibari is a hundred times scarier. He becomes very blood thirsty that he would attack anyone – allies or enemies, alike. He destroys everything on his way, thus producing more paper work for Tsuna. (*wears a maniacal smile and readies tonfas to demolish the surroundings* "Wa-Wait, Hibari-san!" *carnage starts* "Hiiie! Don't cause another set of paperwork for me!")

…Mukuro, when drunk, show his sadistic side even more. He particularly enjoys torturing a certain Kokuyo gang member named Ken. ( _"Kufufufu… Ken, what did you say about my hairstyle?" "N-Nothing, Mukuro-san! I said nothing-pyon!" "Master, Ken-san just called your hair a tropical fruit." "Kufufu… Let me go Chikusa! Let me stab them!"_ )

…Gokudera when drunk adopts a typical salary man-complaining-about-his-work attitude though in his case, he complains not about his boss but his fellow Guardians. He even formed a drinking group with his fellow right-hand men. ( _"Damn those bastards! They're driving Juudaime insane because of the collateral damages they made!" "Calm down, Gokudera-san. At least in your case it was your fellow Guardians who are doing the damage… Boss Dino always manages to multiply the paper works at a fast rate whenever we left him on his own…" "Kyo-san… he goes on a rampage if he doesn't eat his favorite hamburger steak."_ And the three of them stared at each other before drowning their complaints with sake. Moments later, they were joined by a grumbling Squalo.)

…Tsuna was the type who never gets drunk, no matter how much alcohol he drinks. Yamamoto thinks this is a unique ability to him, but Tsuna thinks nothing of it but a curse. Because, being the sober one around means he is the only one who has to undergo the quirks of his drunken guardians. ( _"Stop crying in that corner, Dame-Tsuna. A good boss must be able to control his drunken guardians. Now start doing the paperwork they caused." "Hiiiie! Re-Reborn!"_ *sounds of trying to escape but failing miserably* *gunshot* _"I'LL DO MY PAPERWORKS WITH MY DYING WILL!"_ )

…Well, everyone can notice these things, right?

* * *

It is a known fact from their middle school days that Gokudera was a brainiac. He solves minor everyday problems and attempts to help tutor Juudaime using complex scientific and mathematical theories. In battle, he is feared for being a calculating tactician, being equal (or possibly superior) to the Irie Shouichi they had met once in the future. He usually spends his leisure time (when he is not by his Juudaime's side) in the library wherein each of the Guardian's owns a shelf (he knows he has the largest collection and Hibari having the second place). And during his frequent trips in the library, he noticed that…

…Dokuro's shelf contains a lot of romantic novels. Gokudera suspects that the stupid woman was the one who influenced her in reading this… girly stuff. Though he would admit, that this is a great step towards improvement for Dokuro since he was sure, before she started reading the stupid novels, her shelf only contains manual books like: 'How to make friends', 'Things to do when having a sleep over', 'Popular topics to talk with your classmates' and a lot of others.

…Mukuro, true to his character, only has classics, dystopian and philosophical books for his shelf. The authors of the books he usually read are: Friedrich Nietzsche, Foucault, William Shakespeare, George Orwell, Jules Verne, Arthur Conan Doyle, Jonathan Swift, Philip K. Dick and Marquis de Sade. Gokudera thinks it somehow fits his image (though he will not admit it out loud).

…Hibari's shelf has a collection of different mission reports and newspaper, his usual boring stuff.

…Turf Top's was filled with medical books. Ever since he graduated from middle school, his passion from boxing slowly shifted towards medicine. Though Gokudera knows, Turf top doesn't need to read any of this (his medical knowledge was already pounded to his soul. He would kill him if he forgot something during an emergency case.), it wouldn't hurt to place some in case he needed to refresh his memory.

…Annoying cow's is filled with manga and light novels. Occasionally, Gokudera sees some romantic novel hidden in-between. He suspects the stupid cow learned the pick-up lines he frequently uses from those.

…Baseball idiot's can be summed up in three words: sushi and baseball. Enough said.

…Juudaime's shelf was filled with thick books that have texts written in small fonts. Some of the titles are: 'Mafia History', 'Learning the Mafia Etiquette', 'Win or Die: Vongola's Unique Tradition Vol. 1-20' and many others. He never saw Juudaime read any of them so he suspects that Reborn-san was the one who put it on the shelf. After all, he knows that Juudaime likes reading manga above everything.

Gokudera shrugs off dismissively. After all, it doesn't take a genius to figure out these things.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, currently known as 'Neo Vongola Primo' (or just plain 'Vongola Decimo' since there really is no big difference between the two titles, only that the former was more flashier than the latter; he is still the boss of the Vongola Family no matter what angle you would look at it), was always busy doing his paper works. He's been doing the bloody paper work ever since Reborn cornered him into accepting the title of being the boss years ago. Apparently, his Guardians haven't grown up a bit ever since they first met and still creating disasters everywhere they go, especially the certain two sociopaths.

But being stuck behind large stacks of paper work doesn't mean Tsuna have lost contact with his friends. He keeps track of every little thing they are doing and besides, he already considers them as one, big, dysfunctional family. And also he didn't need to take notice…

 _…Because he already knows every little thing there is about his Guardians._

* * *

Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the story. Thanks! :D


End file.
